


The Boy Who Would Be Princess

by SharkLanceStan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding with kids, Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Hugs, Just a little stress break, Light Smut, M/M, Married Klance, Touch-Starved, broganes, but only mention of Shiro, klance, very minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkLanceStan/pseuds/SharkLanceStan
Summary: Keith tries to adapt to Lance's very emotional very touchy-feely family after he's gotten out of the habit of processing hugs. Cue fluffy bonding time with Lance's niece. And then bonding with his husband Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	The Boy Who Would Be Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing to stress-relief during the situation going on right now. Inspired by a thread/HC by @klance_dreams on Twitter. We just wanted to do something soft that would allow us to take a break and relax a bit. There's a little bit of smut in this but not enough to class as NSFW and it's not the focus because I wanted to concentrate on Keith getting soft fluffy TLC rather than it being about sexy stuff (also I'm asexual and suck at writing smut lol)
> 
> There may be art too which I will add to this fic when complete.

Keith had never regretted marrying Lance. It had taken them a while to warm up to the differences between their personalities but, once they were into a comfortable routine of lightly teasing and flirting, the attraction simply blossomed like a large and beautiful flower. 

  
As soon as they'd had time to come back to Earth and tie the knot they'd done so, and honestly Keith was sure it was the happiest day of his life. He was finally not alone anymore. He finally meant something to someone. 

  
However meeting Lance's family was.... an experience for sure. There were so many of them and they were so loud and enthusiastic, they came in different sizes and shapes and they were all very strong believers in hugging people.

  
Keith liked hugs. He appreciated hugs from loved ones, but losing his brother Shiro twice and isolating himself had meant he'd starved of hugs and touch in the desert and at first everyone in Voltron had been afraid to get too close to him as if he'd become one of the prickly cacti that grew there. Or as if he was made of glass and might shatter. 

Something had happened to Shiro during the year he was captured by the Galra that made him not hug people anymore, perhaps due to his trauma from the fight rings. Perhaps he was afraid of his strength. But he didn't give Keith those big strong brotherly hugs anymore, and Keith had missed them. 

Then scenarios had happened and the team had softened and there had been the occasional hug from the team as a whole. But these mostly marked sad occasions when he needed comfort. So he'd come to associate hugging with pity and had gotten uncomfortable with them.

It wasn't until his relationship with Lance deepened from a bond of trust into a physical relationship that touching came back into play. But those too had been marked as 'special hugs'. He'd conflated them with romance and sexual feelings. He'd forgotten that platonic hugs were a thing, that people could give them 'just because' and not need a reason like sadness.

Thus trying to wrap his head around Lance's family who hugged to say hello and goodbye, who hugged when they were happy just as much as when they were sad, who spontaneously said things like 'Come here and give me a big hug' as if it were a normal expected part of everyday life to them. 

Lance's Mama gave the best hugs he'd ever had. They enveloped you fully like being sucked into a fluffy cloud except they were warm. Those hugs were the epitome of Mom hugs. 

He respected Krolia as a mother, but she had never come close to giving affection like this. The distance and damage had been done and whilst they were trying to bridge the gap and amend for the past, things were still shaky between them and would be for a while.

One of the other most mind-blowing things for Keith about becoming a Kogane-McClain after hugs was that now he was considered an uncle and there were two little shiny eyed energetic kids calling him 'Tio Keith' and wanting him to play with them.

Keith hadn't played with other kids as a child. His father had been kinda overprotective and wanted to keep him safe, and after he'd died he'd been drowning in grief and he'd become closed off and cold, and that had alienated him further from the other kids in the orphanage. And he'd joined the Garrison and thrown himself into studies and piloting and being the best, he'd shut off that innocent part of his mind totally.

So when he'd visited with Lance and the kids had been there and little Nadia had shyly but enthusiastically slipped her little hand in his big calloused one and towed him off to play 'tea parties' he'd been completely and utterly lost.

He'd protested a little at first asking her if she was sure she didn't want 'Tio Lance' instead, and saying he didn't really know how to do 'tea parties'

Nadia had just giggled at him "Silly! It's really easy. You just sit and have tea with Teddy and the dolls" she had guided him to a small table ringed by a large brown bear with button eyes and an assortment of different dolls and toys, nestling between a plush hippo (he actually loved hippos!) and a wooden marionette with a painted smile that somehow reminded him a little of Lance (but he'd never tell him, he might take offence)

Nadia had rummaged around fetching a worn old tea-set that looked like it had passed through several generations of the family, as well as two sparkly glittery tiaras and a very pink feather boa, solemnly handing the boa and one tiara to Keith, who had wryly cracked "Didn't know this establishment had a dress-code... must be very fancy" with a smirk

Nadia giggled again "It's a Princess Tea Party! We're Princesses!" she informed him. Keith looked around at the assortment of hats that had been placed on the toys, mostly paper crowns from Christmas crackers, and one Burger King crown that Tio Lance had brought her back one time. "Oh... so it is. Excuse me!" he smiled at the little girl.

Nadia made a show of preparing the tea which was basically just juice and handing him a cup. Keith inclined his head with a soft expression "Thank you very much!" he made an exaggerated motion of sticking his pinky out to drink the juice "Ahh, very refreshing. Now... what... uh... what do we normally discuss in these Princess Tea Parties? The other Princesses will have to excuse me, I'm new..." he was starting to get into this little scenario!

Nadia gathered the hippo up "Well Señor Hipopótamo has been having terrible troubles with his garden because the Ducks keep swimming in his water reserve..."

Keith's thick brows came together "Señor? I thought we were Princesses?" he asked. Nadia huffed for a moment "Señor Hipopótamo IS a Princess silly. Boys can be Princesses too you know!"

Keith was struck dumb that something so profound was coming from a girl this young but quickly nodded "You're absolutely 100% right they can! Power to Boy Princesses!" he raised his fist in completely serious solidarity. Open-mindedness of this sort should always be encouraged.

The next few hours were spent discussing the various problems of Toy Royalty and their kingdom, and having enough tea/juice to make Keith need the bathroom rather urgently. As he was standing to politely excuse himself he spotted two mud splattered faces peering through the crack in the door. One large one small.  
Lance and Silvio had been playing soccer outside and they were both covered in mud that was no doubt going to get Mama McClain shrieking at them and chasing them both with a slipper when she discovered it.

Lance had a huge grin on his face but also a really soft look on his face. Had he.... been watching them? 

Keith felt his ears turn red, stomping to the door and opening it as they scuttled away giggling. Fine laugh at him. He was only trying to bond with the little girl...

After he'd taken care of business he was coming out and considering removing his new adornments and going to find Lance, but it seemed the other had been sent to shower in the bathroom by aforementioned Mama. 

Lance still spattered with mud, and with his tousled curls slightly messed up from the wind, looked Keith up and down. The tiara had sprinkled the dark haired boy with loose glitter that made his pale cheeks shimmer ethereally, Nadia having pressed a few star stickers to his cheekbones, the soft fluff of the boa wrapped around his neck framing his jaw as if he were part of a daydream.

Keith folded his arms across his chest "Come to laugh at me some more?" he asked quirking a dark brow with a frown

Lance rubbed the back of his neck "No. I'm sorry. I panicked before. You looked so good just chilling with Nadia. So sweet and pure. I was overcome with feelings and then you were coming over and I.... I guess I just freaked out a little"

Keith blinked "You... think I look good like this?" his head tilted watching the other boy. Lance looked good too, sweaty and slightly breathless from the intense workout and with flecks of mud adorning him almost as much as his freckles

Lance nodded "So good..." making grabby hands for Keith, and trying to kiss him. They backed up to the bathroom, Keith managing to kick the door shut and hoping to God the kids wouldn't get curious about the noise and come investigate. Then his hips were against the bathroom sink and Lance's mouth was on his neck, hungry, hands roving over his body.

Except the boa kept getting in the way. Lance eyed the feathery adornment as if it were a poisonous viper entwined around Keith, plucking it off and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor.

He kissed the exposed collarbones, pulling Keith's t-shirt away from his throat to taste the dips and curves between the flesh. Keith made a noise of approval in his throat, still wearing the silly tiara and torn between being highly amused that something so absurd could turn Lance on this much, and feeling like it elevated him above the mundane factor of his normal life. He was a PRINCESS now thank you very much, he could demand whatever he wanted.

Between kissing Lance back he murmured "You need to wash, I keep getting mud in my mouth" Lance shrugged "Not clean enough for you, your highness?" his eyes snapping with humour. "Well then, we'd better wash up..." his hands attached to those broad powerful shoulders suddenly grabbed the other male by the hips lifting him with a cry of surprise and dumping him in the tub

Keith blinked through his bangs at Lance, tiara having slipped to one side now. He looked like a disgruntled poodle mid grooming and Lance couldn't help but fold over laughing. 

Keith blew his bangs out of his face and huffed "I'm going to get you back for that. Cmere!" and hooked an arm around the neck of his husband dragging him into the tub on top of him. What followed definitely didn't involve much actual bathing. At least not until Keith accidentally kicked the shower handle and then they were both soaked whilst fully clothed. Neither of them really minded though.

Eventually they managed to wriggle out of their wet clothes and shower properly, Keith's fingers working the tangles loose in Lance's hair, kissing his lips and jawline and sighing softly "I'm really happy... I didn't think it was possible to be this blessed. But I am. I have an awesome husband, and a family that are all wonderful in their unique special ways... I feel like maybe someone should pinch me because I'm surely dreaming. And yet... I don't want to wake up yet.... you know?"

Lance regarded him seriously, the way his wet hair curled around his shoulders was stunning, the drops of dewy moisture on his thick lashes, it made him want to kiss him more, but he answered "It's real, cariño. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, that I had to string this out with stupid rivalries and misunderstandings because I didn't understand your pain. But I promise I'm going to compensate for that. If this is a dream then it's one we share and I won't ever let you go"

Keith melted against his husband's shoulder, relief seeping from every part of him, this. This is what he had needed. Sex and romance were great, but just that feeling of security. Of knowing someone else was there to catch him if he fell, to help him back up, to share his highs and lows. 

Keith loved hugs. He loved his husband and he loved his new bigger family. He was truly the luckiest half-Galra in the universe.


End file.
